I Dated A Lot of Models
by MissSmurphE
Summary: Post The Runway Job. Eliot tells Parker he's dated a lot of models. Well Parker's been a model too... E/P one-shot. Smutty-smut-smut!


**A/N: Hey I know I have another fic going on right now but I was re-watching some episodes and this just popped into my head! This is post Runway Job. After the Chinese factory and Parker's a model and all that fun stuff! Smutty so be warned… ;) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage or any of the characters. If I did, Eliot and Parker would already be together.**

* * *

Eliot came home tired. He had a long day of fighting the Triads and was really just looking forward to getting to bed. He wandered around his small but comfy apartment, tidying and organizing. It was something he did that felt calming and simple after a big job. Especially one with so many uncertain variables. He smiled internally at the fact that Parker had fallen off the runway and at how good a team Tara and he were.

Eliot walked into his bedroom, prepared to shower, change and sleep, and saw Parker standing in the middle of the room, dressed as she was at the fashion show. He wasn't really surprised to see her. She did just pop up in random places and unexplainable times. It was what she was wearing that really surprised him.

"Parker, what are you doin' here?" he growled, trying to keep his voice even as he looked at her.

There was no denying it, she looked hot in that dress. She looked hot in everything she wore and Eliot didn't like it. Not only did he have to control himself on jobs, but he had to control other men who thought that they could get with Parker. It was bad enough trying to push his jealousy down whenever Parker and Hardison were paired up on a job or when Special Agent McSweeten did a job with them.

But now here she was. She had to know what it did to him. She couldn't be that blind.

Or maybe she wasn't…

"During the job today," Parker started, taking slow, seductive steps towards him, her fingers playing with her long wavy hair. "You said you dated a lot of models. And… they gave you private fashion shows."

Eliot coughed, trying to cover up whatever noise he was about to make. "And?" he growled.

"Well, since I was sort of a model, I was thinking that maybe we could sort of try it out. Starting with the private fashion show."

Parker had continued taking slow steps towards him until by now she could reach out and touch him. Which she did. She fisted his white button-down and pulled him so that he was sitting on the end of the bed.

"Now you stay there okay?" She smiled sweetly at him, her hand going up to cup her breast. "Enjoy the show."

Parker ran her hands up to her hair, down her neck, to her breasts and then along her stomach, all while making soft moaning noises. Her hands went to the back of the dress, undoing the zipper all the way and letting the garment fall down around her feet. She kicked away the impractical outfit (it was a pain climbing through the window with it on) until she was left standing in front of Eliot, whose breathing had definitely increased.

Eliot looked at her, drinking her in, trying not to jump up and run his hands over her body just as she had done. He forced himself to sit and stare at her glorious body; naked except for a sexy strapless bra and a lace thong.

"You said their dresses ended up on the ground, right?" Parker asked, her voice low and seductive. She was definitely turned on, watching Eliot doing anything would do that to her, but add that to how she was touching herself and exploring her curves, and she had soaked through her flimsy underwear.

Her hands went back to her breasts, squeezing them through her bra, and then the bra was gone and it was just her hands blocking them from Eliot's view.

"I think maybe I should lie down now," Parker said, moving towards the bed. "You stay there though." She winked at him and lay down with her head on the pillow and her feet towards him.

She moved her hands slowly from her breasts to her stomach and finally to her lace thong. She put her thumbs underneath waist band and pulled them off slowly, giving Eliot a view of her tight ass as she slipped them off and flung them to the ground.

She moaned again as her fingers went to her slick folds, finding her clit and rubbing her fingers over it. She spread her legs, giving Eliot a full access pass to see what her nimble fingers were doing to herself. Parker inserted a digit into herself, gasping at how good it felt. She grinded hard against her hand, her palm rubbing her clit and lifting her hips. She added another finger into herself, stretching her walls and adding to her desire.

"Oh, Eliot," Parker moaned as she fingered herself. She shut her eyes and imagined his fingers instead of her own. She pumped in and out of herself quickly, her hips jerking upwards to meet one hand, the other squeezing her breast.

And then Eliot was there, on top of her, his lips crushing into hers. Parker's hands immediately went to his hair and back, feeling the muscles ripple throughout his body. His fingers replaced hers, pumping the same rhythm she had before. Parker opened her mouth for him, their tongues exploring and tasting each other. Eliot bit Parker's lower lip and she parted from him so that she could bite into his shoulder, muffling her screams of pleasure.

Suddenly, Eliot's fingers were gone and Parker's eyes shot open, a small whimper escaping from her lips. What she saw though settled her fears. Eliot had grabbed a condom and was sliding it on, his long and hard cock now positioned at her entrance.

"Fuck me Eliot," Parker demanded. He didn't waste a second. In one smooth motion he slid inside of her. They both gasped at the shock they received at being finally connected together.

Eliot started to move in and out of her, creating a rhythm together that was quickly gaining speed. Their kisses became more urgent, like they were racing. Their hearts were beating together and their breathing was quick and shallow.

Parker wrapped her legs around him, allowing him to plunge deeper into her, filling her completely. Their movements became uncontrollable and jerky as the wave of pleasure built up inside them. The wave crashed down, and they came together. Parker screamed and Eliot called out her name as they rode out their orgasm until they had nothing left.

Eliot leaned slightly on Parker, his head on her forehead, noses touching, trying to slow his breath. After a moment he rolled to the side, throwing out his condom and putting on some pyjama bottoms before getting back into bed.

Parker lay still, waiting until he had settled completely. She cuddled into him, wrapping an arm around his torso and intertwining their legs. His arm went around her shoulder and she pressed herself into his side as he lay on his back. With her free hand she reached up and brushed the hair off Eliot's forehead.

"Maybe I should be a model more often," Parker suggested, her voice quiet, almost shy after the performance she put on.

Eliot smirked and agreed, squeezing her tight against him before letting sleep come over him.

Parker smiled and shut her eyes, feeling safe in the Hitter's arms.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! R&Rs keep me going!**

**Feel free to make suggestions or comments or give me ideas for more stories! I wanna hear what you guys want!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo**


End file.
